Delivery
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. A veces el joven de las pizzas odiaba su trabajo, pero… otras veces no tanto.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Delivery.

 **Personajes:** Chico de las pizzas (?) y Miguel Ángel Hamato.

 **Pairing:** ¿?

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas algo románticas. Ligero Shōnen-Ai [Hombre x Hombre]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 1160.

 **Notas:** Como no sé el nombre de este chico, pongámosle Andy (?

Título mierda que puse por tekorei _(como le decimos a las personas flojas en mi país)_ al no tener ninguna buena idea :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** A veces el joven de las pizzas odiaba su trabajo, pero… otras veces no tanto.

* * *

 _ **Delivery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Hey, Andrew! ¡Ven acá!

Y una vez su molesto y viejo jefe lo llamaba. A regañadientes y tratando de no mostrar tan su fastidio por tener que dejar de lado su increíblemente divertido juego en su teléfono, se acercó como siempre mientras ese hombre le estiraba unas cuantas cajas de pizza.

—Lleva esto a la dirección correcta, ¿entendido? —Ordenó el amargado señor, pasándole con poca amabilidad la comida **–y el pobre de Andy tuvo que ingeniárselas para no echarlo todo o lo descontarían de su pobre sueldo–**. Dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida—. Y esta vez no pierdas ni una. —Amenazó enojado.

El castaño rodó los ojos.

—Ya le dije que eso fue por culpa de unos mutantes que aparecieron de la nada. —Intentó explicar una vez más, pero el jefe le restó importancia.

—Sí, sí, largo, niño.

Y una vez más apretando los dientes salió de ahí y subió a su motocicleta. Había veces en las que odiaba trabajar en esa horrible pizzería. No eran para nada amables con él. Quizás lo único bueno era que tenía tiempo libre la mayor parte del día **–excepto en las noches, a esas horas era en las que más tenía que trabajar por tantas fiestas nocturnas–**.

Ya habían pasado unos años desde que ese incidente con los mutantes le había ocurrido, pero le era imposible olvidarlos **–¿quizás había sufrido un trauma demasiado grande?–**.

 ** _. . ._**

Finalmente llegó a la dirección. Solo era un apartado de departamentos. Bajó de la motocicleta y buscó el número de piso al que debía ir. No tardó mucho hasta que se encontró enfrente de la puerta indicada.

Rodó los ojos. De seguro era otra de esas fiestas, ya que habían pedido como cuatro pizzas familiares.

Tocó un par de veces, y enseguida oyó una voz juvenil del otro lado avisando que quizás ya había llegado la pizza. Y se abrió la puerta entonces.

Quedó entonces prácticamente estático al ver a la persona enfrente. No se trataba sino de un bonito muchacho rubio de alegres y bellos ojos celestes junto con adorables pecas en sus mejillas.

—¡Oh, gracias! —Ese joven desconocido rápidamente agarró las pizzas mientras sonreía radiantemente—. ¿Cuánto es?

Y el pobre de Andy apenas podía articular palabra. Se había ensimismado demasiado en mirar detalladamente al muchacho desconocido pero endiabladamente bonito que tenía enfrente, y claramente podría jurar nunca antes ver a alguien tan lindo en esa ciudad.

¿Quizás era extranjero? ¿Tendría teléfono? ¿Debería preguntarle su número? O mejor, ¿tendría novia?

—Eh… ¿Hola? —Llamó una vez más el ojiceleste, moviendo una mano enfrente del rostro del castaño—. ¿Sigues ahí? Tierra llamando al chico de las pizzas. Hooolaaa.

—¡Ah! Lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente, desviando la vista para ocultar el ligero rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas—. S-son quince dólares con doce centavos. —Avisó nerviosamente.

Mikey tildó la cabeza a un lado, algo confundido y curioso por cómo se había puesto ese chico de repente **–y es que él era bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal y sabía que algo no estaba yendo tan bien en esos momentos–**. Pero prefirió no preguntar por el momento y pasarle el dinero correspondiente. Andrew lo tomó enseguida y estuvo de inmediato dispuesto a irse antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido como pedirle su número telefónico.

—Oye, ¿te sientes bien? —inquirió inocentemente el rubio, deteniéndolo de su huida.

—A-ah… Sí, c-claro. —Afirmó nerviosamente.

—Um… Bueno… Etto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿M-mi nombre?

—Sí, tu nombre.

—Ah… Me llamo Andrew, pero me dicen Andy.

Miguel Ángel sonrió animadamente.

—¡Te llamas como ese chico de Toy Story tres! —Exclamó de la nada, llamando la atención del muchacho castaño, haciendo que volviera su vista a él—. Oye, ¿nunca te has fijado si tus juguetes se movieron o hicieron alguna cosa mientras no estabas?

—Eh… ¿No? ¿Por qué haría eso?

—¡Es que podría ser posible! ¡Una vez mi osito de peluche se movió de la nada!

—No fue así —de repente otro chico, uno castaño y de lentes y ojos de rubí, apareció y le quitó unas cajas de pizza de las manos al rubio—. ¡Solamente se cayó porque no podía sostenerse por sí mismo! ¿Qué acaso no entiendes todavía lo que es la gravedad?

—¡Pero si se movió!

—Fue la gravedad. —Aclaró una vez más ese alto chico castaño, y nuevamente entró al apartamento.

Mikey volvió a mirar hacia el chico del delivery, y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Ignora a mi hermano, no cree en la magia —declaró como si nada inocentemente, y Andy tuvo una gota de sudor en la frente—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, pero me puedes decir Mikey.

—Eh… Claro. P-pero ya debería irme. —Apuntó hacia cualquier lugar debido a su poca concentración a causa de su ansiedad y sus nervios.

—Sí, claro. Bueno… siempre quise conocer tu nombre, ¿sabes? —Eso descolocó y confundió al castaño. No lo entendía, ya que nunca antes los había visto en realidad—. Siempre que mis hermanos y yo ordenamos pizza tú eres el que nos la trae. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntártelo, ¡pero ahora sí! Y espero que… sigas trayéndonos pizza.

Y sin más Mikey le sonrió una última vez y volvió a entrar al departamento, dejando a Andrew con la palabra en la boca y una gran confusión. ¿Ese chico ya lo había visto antes? ¿Y pidió pizza varias veces? Entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca lo había visto?

 _«¿Quizás eran esos clientes 'fantasma' que siempre se escondían en la oscuridad_?» se preguntó a sí mismo, confundiéndose más. ¿Por qué se escondían siendo tan atractivos? Se suponía que teniendo esos rostros ya deberían tener una larga carrera de supermodelos.

Bueno, eso no importaba de todas formas.

Pero lo que sí tenía en cuenta era que al parecer tendría más órdenes de esos chicos.

Eso lo hizo sonreír, y no odiar tanto su trabajo de repartidor. Por lo menos gracias a éste seguiría viendo a ese chico, Miguel Ángel. Y quizás algún día le preguntaría su número.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
